


Blue

by smithandrogers



Series: Western Belles [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, being cute, just lots of fluff and cuteness, you and your romantic girlfriend on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: You take Mary Beth on a date into Saint Denis





	Blue

“Mary Beth.”

The book lowers, revealing those sharp blue eyes. You swallow hard and steel yourself, raising your chin in feigned confidence. “Mary Beth, would you, uh, like to go into the city with me?”

The book snapped shut and was placed on her lap, revealing those freckles you adored and a little smile that made your heart flutter. “I’d like that.”

You hold out your arm to her. “Well then, shall we be going?”

She side steps you, circling around and looking you over. You skin prickles under her gaze. “If you’re looking like this, I think I need to change first.”

You hold your arms wide, trying not to grin like an idiot. “You… like it?”

A blush warms your cheeks, remembering how Javier’s raised, questioning brow had turned into a soft, conspiratorial smile this morning when you had asked for his help. Your vest and trousers were a casual but sharp grey, and your belt and boots matched, though you’d had to borrow the belt. He’d made you promise to take care of it and not to scuff the shiny gold buckle. You always need an accent color, he’s insisted. Your hand fiddled nervously with your neckerchief. It was blue; blue like her eyes, like her favorite book, like the bright sky. You wanted this to be perfect. Her smile brightened as she turned to leave the room. “I love it.” She insists, glancing back at you over her shoulder.

The only thing better than her saying that she loved the way you looked was the fact that when she reappeared, she had decided to match you. She tripped lightly up the steps, onto the porch where you were waiting. The pretty white shirt with lace on the cuffs and color, and long grey skirt suited her well. With her normally loose brown curls pulled back and a fashionable hat pulled down over her eyes, it was easy to forget you were in a swamp and not on some lovely estate far from the hardship and violence of the lives you lived. She slid her hand into the crook of your arm, smirking at you from under the brim of her hat. “Shall we be going?”

You walk her over to your horse, chin held high, smiling so broadly your cheeks were starting to hurt. Mary Beth loved those romance books and you were determined to give her a romantic evening she wouldn’t forget. “Why, thank you, ma’am.” She giggles as you help her onto the back of your horse.

You bow slightly and mount up, heat rising in your cheeks as her arms slid around your waist, resting her chin on your shoulder. Having her close like this was a familiar sensation, but it still sparked excitement every time. “You hold on tight, miss.” You tease.

“Oh, I will.”

The insistence in her voice sends a tingle down your spine. As you leave camp, Javier gives you a small nod and a wink, calling after you, “Have fun you two!”

You weren’t particularly fond of the bustle and noise of the city, but your dislike of the crowds was outweighed by the delight in Mary Beth’s eyes; blue and wide as she took in every sign and post. She hugged closer to you, pressing her cheek to your back as she murmured in wonder. You allow yourself a small smile and straighten. You take Mary Beth to the park, knowing she would love the flowers that lined the walkways and the fountain that gurgled near its center.

It was quiet afternoon and few people were about as you and Mary Beth walked arm-in-arm among the greenery. “How would you feel about going to see a show while we’re here?” You ask.

Her little gasp of delight makes you laugh. “Yes!” She breathes, trying very hard to keep her voice down in the quiet park, “Oh, yes, could we go?”

You squeeze her arm tight against you affectionately. “If the miss wishes it, so shall it be.”

Suddenly, the loud bark of a man behind you breaks the tranquility of the surroundings. “There she is!”

You turn to see four bounty hunters making their way towards you, rifles in their hands. Cursing under your breath, you take Mary Beth by the hand and swiftly exit the park. The men chase after you. They technically weren’t allowed to shoot at you within the city, so all you had to do was lose them and you’d be okay. Hand in hand, you and Mary Beth wind through the crooked streets of Saint Denis, the four shouting bounty hunters in tow.

Finally, you spot an alleyway. You duck down it, pulling Mary Beth with you. The two of you wait there, hearts racing, as the shouting grew louder and then began to fade. With the threat gone, you know realize how you have her pinned against the wall, hands protectively braced on either side of her. She’s smiling at you, a single eyebrow raised expectantly. Mary Beth knew you all too well. “What did you do this time?”

You reach into your pocket and bring out the prize you had been waiting to give her. You release the necklace, letting its gem swing in front of her, catching the light and reflecting it brilliantly. A single blue topaz the size of a robin’s egg stung on a delicate silver chain. Her eyes widened. “I got you a present.” You said with a satisfied grin.

“A walk in the park, a daring chase,” She turns so you can put the necklace on her, “A jewel fit for a princess…” She sighs, “It’s perfect.”

Mary Beth turns back to face you, her fingers tracing the gems facets. “I didn’t mean for the chase,” You admit, “I was trying to be romantic but...”

She flung her arms around your neck. “No, it’s perfect!” She laughed, peppering your face with little kisses, her nose scrunching in that adorable way that makes you stomach flutter, “You’re perfect!” She pushed her chest up against yours, comparing the jewel up against your neckerchief, “Now we really do match!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the other works in this series. It's all cowgirls loving cowgirls.  
Have any suggestions for some other Red Dead ladies? Leave a comment or find me on [tumblr](https://smithandrogers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
